Typically, performing a search using a search engine requires the use of a browser application. If a browser application is not open, a user will likely have to interrupt their current activities and launch the browser application in order to perform the search. This can be inconvenient, disruptive to the user's workflow, and can substantially limit the contextual information that may be used for the search. Furthermore, in some cases copying/pasting information to use for relevant searching may be difficult or even impossible. Further still, the user might wish to initiate a search associated with an entity outside of a traditional application, such as a search based on a particular file or control/feature. Traditional approaches do not provide a convenient and effective way for the user to initiate such a search.